The Savior for the Light
by AvengerFrost
Summary: My name is Samantha and I am the Savior...In this Dimensional adventure I end up in a Disney Universe and I am the one spoken of in a prophecy that is to help save the light from the darkness. But not if Maleficent and the other Villains have anything to say about it! I have the potential to be this places salvation or...It's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

 **A/N: Hey everyone remember if you have read my Avengers Fan Fiction** _ **Caroline and Sam's Random**_ _ **Adventures at Avengers Tower**_ **this is my backstory on the Disney Dimension I went to and fought the war against Disney villains in…So enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

 _Life at Avengers Tower is nice and all but sometimes I just like to go on dimensional adventures on my own a little solo adventure never hurt anybody right?_

That night Caroline and I were sleeping over at Avengers Tower I was sound asleep until I heard the tingling of a bell? I began to process this it sounded familiar but why can't I put my finger on it? Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room! It was flying around like crazy until it disappeared I turned on a light and found a portal open in my room! So that's where the little flying light went! I got up put some actually clothes on that weren't my PJ's and grabbed a bag and packed it with a few essentials and went through the portal and what I saw as I landed I most certainly never saw coming! I it was night time here in this dimension as well I got up and looked around I saw off in the distance a mountain but that's when it hit me that was no ordinary mountain it was the Forbidden Mountain from Sleeping Beauty home of the dark fairy Maleficent! Then I realized that dinging bell light had to be Tinkerbell! I said to myself "Well Samantha looks like you entered a Disney Universe Dimension well won't this be fun!" but I was unaware that Maleficent's pet raven Diablo was watching me I should have been more careful.

 **Maleficent's POV**

"Caw caw!" I could hear Diablo return he had urgent news I said as he landed on the window sill "What is the news my dear pet?" A girl had arrived in the kingdom age 15 and she has ice powers THE GIRL IN THE PROPHECY! I said to Diablo "Gather the villains and their henchmen this is a very serious matter!" Diablo bowed his head and flew off to deliver the message to the others. I waved my hand around my staff and slowly an image of the girl came from the green swirls. She almost looks like that Belle girl that insufferable Gaston would try and woo. Hmm I thought we cannot let the prophecy be fulfilled there are only to options in stopping this girl we either convince her to join our side somehow or kill her I should discuss this with the others when they arrive in fact here they come now.

 **Sam's POV**

Well for a Disney dimension not a whole lot of characters around? I thought silently to myself. I was basically wondering around the place being careful of my surroundings so I can figure if a villain could be nearby. I was walking around when I saw a blue and pinkish bird hmm something smells fishy I know I have seen those birds before! The birds looked up at me the blue one spoke "Tweet tweet." Instead well singing it that's when I realized there are only a few Disney birds that talk Zazu being one of them and these Birds were a familiar shade of pink and blue I snapped my fingers together and glared at the birds and said "You two are Pain and Panic Hades' henchmen!" they transformed back Pain said "Wow you are good most people can't even recognize it's us!" Panic said "True, true!" I shook my head I didn't want anything to do with these two especially if it involves their boss. They followed me anyway Panic asked "Hey what's your name?" I looked at him and said "I don't have to answer your questions you know because I don't trust villains." Before they could say anything else I bolted into the forest nearby and luckily lost them. I realized the further I went in this forest I soon realized it wasn't a forest it was a jungle! That is a big oh no I could run into Sabor, Clayton, Shere Khan, or Kaa! So I back tracked the way I came and got out of the jungle without a problem those two troublemakers were gone so I continued my wonderings through this place. I soon found myself in a place almost similar to Aladdin and Jasmine's home of Agrabah it reminded me of the Bazaar in Disney World. I realized it probably wasn't a good idea to be here I was going to go but a cobra stood in my path a real one! It looked like the form Jafar took near the end of the movie only way smaller. He was feet way but I knew cobra's move fast so I stood still the snake began to transform into Jafar! Oh man I'm in trouble! Jafar said "So you're the one Maleficent spoke of?" wait back track Maleficent knows about me what the frick frack is going on around here!? I backed up I was nervous he just laughed I said "I am warning you last I checked snakes don't like ice or snow so stay back!" he said "I really don't think we need to get off on the wrong foot here my dear." Wait why is he being sort of friendly this is most defiantly a trick and I should know I hang out with the God of Mischief! I said "Listen here Jafar I don't know what you villains are playing at here but it's not going to work!" he said "Why are you so nervous then Samantha?" I froze he said my name how do the villains know my name this situation is getting worst I need an escape plan fast! Hmm think Sam think that's it think like Aladdin! I used my chance and made Jafar slip on ice I ran like heck after that but he transformed into a cobra again and was gaining! He would have had me if it weren't for out of nowhere someone's hand grabbed my arm and hoisted me up onto the….Magic Carpet! I saw who hoisted me up it was Aladdin and Abu and Genie were with him! he said "Hi my names Aladdin but we figured you know that. You alright?" I said "I'm fine thanks for the save! My names Samantha by the way." I held out my hand and we shook hands I did the same with Abu and Genie who did a funny truck with his hands that made me laugh. I asked Aladdin "Why exactly was Jafar after me he said Maleficent spoke of me and they know my name that is extremely disconcerting?" Aladdin sighed and said "I wish I knew but I think Mickey will know we are going to see him and the others now." I said "Alright." I talked with Genie on the way there and Abu tried to steal and apple from my bag I let him have it he seemed hungry Genie said "That was pretty nice." I said "I'm just a nice person and besides Abu seemed hungry." We arrived at Sleeping Beauty's castle that's when I realized I am going to meet the mouse that started it all!

 **A/N: What do think the plot begins to thicken as the villain's true plan will be reveled and yes I know a cliffy but it makes it more dramatic!**

 **The Avengers: Oh so your story is getting interesting.**

 **Me: Well you guys asked for the whole how I defeated the Disney Villains the first time story.**

 **The Guardians of the Galaxy: We love this!**

 **Me: Thank you now please let me continue.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Me: I'll get there eventually Groot be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Prophecy Foretold

 **A/N: Hey everyone I am back! Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Location: Sleeping Beauty's Castle**

 **Sam's POV**

I am going to meet _the_ Mickey Mouse I can't believe it! Aladdin lead me down many halls on the walls were colored glass windows with pictures there we beautiful pieces of art work and there was a picture of Walt Disney. We entered a room and there were many characters here and at a table sat Mickey, Mulan, Peter Pan, Queen Elsa, Hercules, Rapunzel, Aurora, Ariel, Anna, Esmerelda, and Robin Hood. Mickey walked up and said "Well hi there! Welcome Samantha we're glad you got here safe." Mickey somehow already knew my name I was okay with that it shocked me a bit but didn't worry me like when Jafar said it. I said "Uh I'm glad to be safe too. It's very nice to meet you Mickey." He chuckled but it was nice and heartwarming. Mulan spoke up and said "I'm sure you have many questions Samantha and we don't mind explaining." I said "Thank you Mulan I do have a lot of questions." Robin Hood said "Well shoot ask away." I did my best not to laugh at that remark I said "What really concerns me is how Maleficent knows about me and the fact she knows my name and sent Jafar after me." Mickey was thinking about something and then said "Follow me." I followed Mickey. Mulan, Elsa, and Aladdin came too we entered a room were a very old book was placed on a pedestal. Mickey opened and said "This book is the book of Prophecies and Enchantments Walt left it with me so I could keep it safe. Walt said that if the Villains ever got their hands on it the world could be in great peril. So when the villains tried to get it the first time Yin Sid stopped them but sacrificed himself to save our world and us he stated that a girl age fifteen with amazing abilities would come and she would be our savior and save the Light from the Dark…But he also said she could be this places salvation or it's destruction. Maleficent and the other villains are after you so they can get you to join them and destroy our world and let eternal darkness take over and to change the prophecy." I stood there in shock I was to save an entire world! I mean I save the earth with the Avengers and the Galaxy with the Guardians. But on my own against some of Disney's most powerful villains this has to be some sort of joke! I said "Oh no that can't be right I…I can't do this are you crazy I have no magic all I have is ice powers." Elsa turned to me and said "Wait you have ice powers like me?" I said "Well sort of I wasn't born with them I got them from…Well it's a long story that I don't have time to explain." I was freaking out this can't be right I can't do this! Mulan looked worriedly at me "Samantha, we need you your our only hope in defeating them once and for all please consider this." I shuttered and said "I…I need a moment." I ran out of the room and ran outside to the castle gardens Aladdin said as I ran out "Samantha wait!" Mickey said "Aladdin let her have some air this is a lot to take in." I sat down by a fountain and cried a bit I just want to go back to the Tower. The night air was cold but I didn't care I began to worry what will happen when the Avengers find I'm gone they may not be my actual family but they still will worry.

 **Aslan's POV**

I was walking around the castle gardens when I heard a girl crying. I turned around the corner and saw her sitting by the fountain. I said "Why are you crying child?" she looked up she was shocked to see a talking lion I can't blame her most are surprised she said "I know you your Aslan…" I walked up to her and stood in front of her and asked "What is the matter child?" she said "I am supposed to according to a prophecy to save this world but I could also be its destruction it's just a lot to take in….I don't know what to do." I said "Ah I see your Samantha I was told about you the Savior. I can understand this is a lot to take in but it's your destiny." She sniffled and said "I still don't know what to do." I said "I think you should follow your heart do what feels right to you." She smiled and said "Thank you Aslan I think your right." I chuckled she laughed as well I said "I am glad I was able to help you Samantha now I must be off good luck to you my dear and I hope we meet again." She said "Goodbye Aslan I hope we meet again as well." And I walked away knowing she will be okay I was sure she could work things out now.

 **Sam's POV**

Why was I shocked to see a talking lion I mean I hang out with a talking raccoon and tree! As if Disney doesn't have talking objects, animals, and plants! Well it was Aslan my favorite Narnia character he really is a wise and kind lion. I just need to cool off a bit so I walked around some I was minding my own business when something tripped me but when I looked around nothing was there what the heck!? I continued to walk when I saw something move in the shadows that's when I realized it was a shadow oh no…I had I right to be worried know because out walked Dr. Facilier great just great! (Sarcasm) he said "Well, well aren't you far from the palace darling?" I hate this guy he is just annoying! I said "Not that far and I am not scared of you and your little shadow friends." I was worried how can the heroes not know a villain is here! He said "Well no matter you're coming with me so Maleficent stops nagging at us to find you." Nope not going peacefully no way no how! I was going to make a run for it when Ray the firefly flew in and distracted him. Mulan came riding in on Khan and I hopped on we rode off from the palace I said "Will they be okay?" she said "Don't worry they will be fine Mickey wanted me to get you and the book away as fast as possible." I realized the book must be in the bag I opened it and out popped Musu and Crikee! Musu said "Mulan what is going on!?" Mulan sighed and said "Musu what are you doing here!?" Musu said "You really think the lucky bug and I were letting you go on an adventure without us!?" Crikee chirped Musu said "See!?" I said "Wow you two do argue a lot." Musu looked up at me and said "And who in the name of China is this!?" Mulan groaned and explained Musu said "Oh…Sorry about my outburst." I said "I understand it's alright Musu." He said "Okay good!" and we stopped. Mulan looked serious now she looked up to the sky I saw what she saw a falcon. But I realized the falcon was Shanu's bird that meant he wasn't far. Mulan got off Khan and got out her sword Shanu came out of the shadows and said "Ah Mulan we meet again." She glared at him Khan was nervous he wanted to leave Musu and Crikee hid behind me on Khan looking around me to see the confrontation. Mulan said "Sam go get out of here Khan knows where to go!" I said "But Mulan!?" she said forcefully "GO!" I grabbed the reins and Khan ran fast I felt guilty leaving Mulan I know she can handled herself and maybe Shang and her friends will come and help her just in case well that's what I was hoping…Khan lead us to a deep part of the woods I didn't like it. It was still night time here actually it was midnight now according to my watch. We were doing fine until I heard a gunshot! I recognized the sound of this gun it was Clayton! He stepped out and said "Now I wouldn't try and run if I was you." These villains are really persistent and annoying! I said "You villains are getting on my last nerves!" Musu slowly put the book in my bag behind me Clayton hadn't noticed he and Crikee then hopped into my bag and shut it I knew Khan could handle himself and get back to Mulan or another character. I knew what was going to happen next Tarzan came from the trees and tackled Clayton I got off Khan and told him to go back to Mulan. He huffed I said "Musu said there's map that says where I need to go now go back to Mulan and fast!" he ran fast to go find her. Tarzan had Clayton occupied so I bolted into the woods for my life I had no plans to get kidnapped today been there done that!

 **A/N: Ooooo Cliffy again this is getting really fun for me right now I love Disney so much and just had to write a Fan Fiction for it!**

 **Pietro: Who is Tarzan and Mulan?**

 **Me: OMIGOD you have never seen Disney's Tarzan and Mulan!?**

 **Pietro: Uh no?**

 **Me: That's it we are having a movie date!**

 **Pietro: A date uh? (Smirking)**

 **Me: oh uh yeah.**

 **Pietro: Okay then ;)**

 **Me: Don't even think about Maximoff!**

 **Pietro: What you mean this!**

 **(Starts to tickle attack me)**

 **Me: Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh my gosh….Please stop!**

 **Pietro: Okay I will.**

 **Me: Oh thank goodness!**

 **(Kisses my cheek)**

 **Me: Okay fine you're forgiven but you are such a jerk!**

 **Pietro: Oh come on you know you love me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Hate the Jungle!

 **A/N: Enjoy chapter 3 everyone!**

 **Sam's POV**

I ran like I never ran before! I eventually took in the sights around me this wasn't the woods it was the jungle are you kidding me! Musu popped out of the bag and stood on my shoulder and said "Okay Miss Smarty Pants how do you plan on getting us out of this?" I rolled my eyes and said "Well your consistent sarcasm and attitude isn't going to help us I swear you are worse than Iago!" he said "Well excuse me I am going back into the bag." I sighed Musu can be just impossible I swear he can be annoying! I continued to walk through the jungle for at least an hour Musu came back out and got back on my shoulder again and said "So find a way out of here yet?" I said "Does it look like we are out of the jungle Musu?" he said "Well I guess not." I groaned he is not helping my situation we stopped by some rocks and I sat my bag down and Crikee hopped out. I had turned the other way when Musu said "Saaaammm!" he was tugging one my pants leg I said as I turned around "What is it now Musu this better be…..Oh shiitake mushrooms! There stood a tiger but not an ordinary tiger it was Shere Khan! Crikee hopped back into the bag I picked it back up and Musu scurried up my leg back to my shoulder and cowered in fear behind my hair. I was really scared Shere Khan hates man he probably won't hesitate to kill me even if Maleficent said not to he said "Well it looks like we found you won't Maleficent be pleased that Scar, Sabor, and I found you." Wait what! Scar and Sabor walked up next to Shere Khan Oh man there is no way I can out run three big cats! Musu said "May I make a point here…." Scar said "Oh shut up lizard!" Musu yelped "Shutting up now!" I can't stand Scar or any of these cats I decided to be brave and said "No one talks to my friends like that I don't care who they are!" Shere Khan said "Oh a brave one are we?" I gulped I had to figure out how to outsmart them I asked myself what would Mowgli, Tarzan, and Simba do?" I stood my ground I won't let them intimidate me I said "if being brave means standing up for my friends I would do it even if it could get me killed!" Sabor hissed Scar glared at me and Shere Khan said "That may not be a wise decision girl." I still stood my ground Shere Khan said "You know what lets you and I play a game these two don't need to be involved I will give you the count of 10 to run I will turn around and so will these two." I knew this trick he is a clever tiger but not that clever. Musu said "You better run!" I whispered "No I am standing my ground." Shere Khan began to count "1…2…3…4. He had peeked over and said "You are trying my patience!" I didn't falter he then said "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" he lunged forward but never got me Baloo had grabbed his tail once again! And Bagheera and Mowgli were with him. Simba and Nala attacked Scar and Tarzan came back and attacked Sabor! Musu said "How did you know they would come?" I said "I had faith in them and the situation." Musu said "Well then… NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I laughed he is so easy to wind up. The good characters had chased the three evil cats off Bagheera asked "Are you alright?" I said "Yeah I'm fine but I think I may have giving Musu a heart attack." Musu said "YOU ALMOST DID SAMANTHA!" Baloo and Mowgli laughed at the red dragon on my shoulder. Simba said "We need to move and get you someplace safe." I said "I couldn't agree more." So I walked in between Simba and Nala, Tarzan ahead of us swing on vines, and Baloo, Mowgli, and Bagheera behind us. Nala asked "I saw you stand up for Musu against Scar that is a very brave thing to do." I said "I didn't like the way he spoke to Musu he's my friend and no one treats my friends like that I don't care who they are." Simba said "I find that to be a great quality standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves." Musu said "Wait we're friends?" I picked up Musu and said "Of course you helped me back there twice your my friend Musu I don't care what people think." He said "Aww now you're making me tear up." I gave Musu a hug and placed him back on my shoulder he sat there quite content with Crikee next to him. We made it out of the jungle thank God! We began to make our way to something I almost didn't believe I was seeing it was Pride Rock!

 **A/N: Yes I know it's short but I want to save what happens next for chapter 4 I'm sure you all understand!**

 **Tony: WOW you think Shere Khan would have learned from what happened the last time he did that trick!**

 **Me: Honestly he is an idiot!**

 **Pietro: I find what you did to be extremely stupid and brave.**

 **Caroline: I'm going with stupid in this case.**

 **Me: Ugh that is in the past you guys!**

 **Pietro: HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!**

 **Me: But he didn't.**

 **Caroline: It was just convenient they showed up.**

 **Tony: Like when you figured they would come.**

 **Pietro: And didn't you know what he was going to do!?**

 **Me: Detail aren't important.**

 **Pietro: Oh no these details are definitely important you almost might have died!**

 **Me: But I didn't!**

 **Pietro: UGH! You can be impossible at times Samantha Dixon!**

 **Me: Look who's talking!**

 **Pietro: Don't even start!**

 **Me: Oh yeah didn't you try and to hold Thor's hammer and you got slammed into some boxes for you trouble.**

 **Pietro: I thought we would never discuss that again!**

 **Caroline: And when Clint fired a bullet up the glass and you fell through and he said "What you didn't see that coming?"**

 **Pietro: I do not want to talk about that!**

 **Me: To bad it's being talked about!**

 **Tony: You will never live it down Sonic just get used to it.**

 **Pietro: You guys are just meant to annoy me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Siege at Pride Rock or getting kidnapped from Disney Villains is so cliché

 **A/N: I'm baaaacccck! Hey everyone here's the next chapter I own nothing as usual just the plot and reviews are always nice!**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Location: Pride Rock**

Wow! Pride Rock I almost didn't believe it! But there it was right in front of me as we got closer a young female lion with a familiar male lion came running up flanked by Timon, Pumbba, Rafiki, and Zazu I realized the male and female lion were Kiara and Kovo! I was still walking with her parent s when she came up and greeted me "Hi you must be Samantha! It's so nice to meet you I have so many questions to ask I…." Kovo put his paw on her mouth and said "She can be very talkative at times just ignore it." Kiara swiped away his paw and said "I am not that talkative!" I laughed those two really are made for each other. Musu whispered "That lion girl is crazy." Kiara said "I heard that Musu!" he said "What how did she!?" I said "Musu she's a lion they have a keen sense of hearing." Kovo said "Yeah we do," we walked up to Pride Rock and Rafiki wanted to talk oh boy! He said "You have the book right?" I grabbed it out of the bag and said "Yeah I have it right here." I placed it on the ground between us both and the wind began to blow and I realized it was Mufusa he was talking to Rafiki. Rafiki said "So how do you plan on using it?" I said "I…I don't know." He said "Well I know come here it's a secret." I really should have known better knowing that line but I agreed he began to say "A shanta sana a squashed banana!" and got louder and busted out saying it louder I said "What the heck is that supposed to mean!" he said "It means your baboon and I'm not heehahahaha!" I said "I think you're a little confused." He said "I'm not the one who is confused you don't even know how to use the book!" I said "Then I suppose you know?" he just hits me in the head with his staff I said "OW geez what was that for!" he said "You need to look inside yourself and unlock the true magic past the fear and doubt so you can use the book. Simba had to do a similar thing to get the throne away from Scar." I was shocked Simba and I had something in common we both have to get past the fear and doubt he tried to hit me again with the staff and I caught it he said "What give that back!" I threw it and he went and got it back and left Pride Rock. Musu said "That monkey is crazy." I said "I know but Ow that stick does hurt I know have a new respect for that monkey." Timon and Pumbba walked up and Timon said "So you got advice from the strange but wise monkey?" I said "Yeah and it hurt." I rubbed my head Timon said "Yeah I know how that feels." Zazu was frantically flying this way he arrived as Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovo came up Zazu was catching his breath he said "The….Villains are coming here….We need to get her someplace safe!" I said "No way I am standing my ground I won't run in fear anymore from those villains I am not afraid!" Simba looked at me knowing I was serious and said "Alright fine she's staying to help us I have a feeling she can." Zazu said "Sire, you can't be serious she could be captured!" I said "I am willing to take that risk for you guys all you characters have done is sacrifice everything for me I am willing to risk my wellbeing for you guys and this kingdom!" Nala beams at me for standing up for what I believe in soon the villains attacked…..

 **Sam's POV (Continued)**

This is a lot of villains I never saw that coming but thanks to Natasha's, Cap's, Clint's, and Bucky's training I am able to defend myself this catches an certain villains attention. I had just knocked out a Hun soldier when I heard the weirdest yet familiar sound and I realized Oh crap Shego! She attacked me from behind I turned around in time as she striked she said "Your good kid but not that good." Someone grabbed me from behind it was Monkey Fist! I stomped on his foot really hard he screamed "OW THAT HURT!" I said "Does it look like I care!?" Shego attacked again but I fended her off. I got away from Shego when a golf ball landed at my feet and blinked red I said "Oh shit!" and I ran out of range as it exploded Of freaking course it's a freaking exploding golf ball Sam you just faced Shego and Monkey Fist! Of course more Kim Possible villains like Duffgiligan would be here but seriously are you kidding me! Duff yelled after me saying "You cannot run forever Lassie!" I yelled back "Watch me!" and I bolted as golf balls exploded after me Ugh I officially cannot stand Duffgiligan! I kept running when I ran into Cruella De Vil! Oh man I am toast! She said "I've got you now darling!" she lunged at me but I jumped out of the way as she landed on the ground I ran away from her. I said to myself "If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will." Then I heard laughter an all too familiar laughter it was Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed the Hyenas! The universe must hate me today I ran from the hyenas when Kiara and Kovo attacked them Oh I will most definitely thank those two later! I was running through again when something tripped me again and of course it was Dr. Facilier's shadow again! The shadow grabbed my shadow and I couldn't move I said "Hey let go of me!" I yelled out "Simba I could really use some help!" Simba looked up and then ran after me saying "Hang on Samantha!" But Scar stopped him Simba looked at me as the shadow carried me away he looked scared, sad, and disappointed in himself as he fought Scar again. I was trying to fight back against the shadow but without light I had no hope of escaping as we made our way to Forbidden Mountain. The shadow flew through the open balcony and dropped me on the floor I said while shacking my fist at is as he disappeared into the darkness "You made a big mistake buddy next time I will have a _very_ bright light I can assure you of that!" then out of the shadows came Maleficent, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Mother Gothel, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Hans, The Kabuki masked guy, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Shego, Duffgiligan, Clayton, Rattigan, Shere Khan, Kaa, The Evil Queen, Queen Narissa, Scar, and Pain and Panic Oh man this is really bad! Maleficent and the others made me extremely nervous I was scared now these are the big guys the most powerful, Clever, and Dangerous of the Disney Villains I am in so much trouble now! Maleficent spoke first and said "We are so glad you could join us Samantha." I didn't like the fact the villains already knew my name it worried me greatly still. I said "Well I didn't come here of my own free will I wouldn't have even if I had a choice!" they all just laughed well except Hades he said to me "Yeah I know I find this weird too." I rolled my eyes he said "Well you have sass like Meg that's for sure." These guys are getting on my nerves! I said "Well I am not sticking around here so goodbye!" I tried to leave but Maleficent put green fire in path I said "Crap!" she laughed and said "You're not going anywhere my dear except the dungeon." And with a snap of her fingers I was in the dungeon I looked around there was no way out I had failed Mickey…I failed Yin Sid who I have never even met….I even failed Walt Disney this is all my fault! The villains have the book now and it's all my fault I will never forgive myself for this I have failed the kingdom…..

 **A/N: Another dramatic foreshadowing cliff hanger I know it drives you readers crazy but I do not care I am evil that way get used to it!**

 **Pietro: WOW this is getting interesting!**

 **Tony: Indeed it is!**

 **Loki: I am finding this to be quite fascinating!**

 **Natasha: You kicked Shego's butt I am so proud!**

 **Clint: I don't see how exploding golf balls make sense!?**

 **Me: Uh okay Nat? And Barton really the golf balls don't have to make sense! since you have exploding arrows!**

 **Clint: Touché Sam**

 **Thor: Indeed I truly love this tale!**

 **Caroline: You get kidnapped a lot.**

 **Me: I DO NOT CAROLINE!**

 **Steve: She actually doesn't you know…**

 **Bucky: Steve has a point!**

 **Sam: Can we get back to the story!**

 **Star-Lord and Company: We agree can we please get back to the story!**

 **Groot: I am Groot!**

 **Wanda: Agreed!**

 **Rhodey: I agree that we move on and continue the story please!**

 **Vision: I am truly enjoying this adventure of your Samantha.**

 **Me: Okay everyone calm down! I am getting there Groot and thanks Vision.**

 **Pietro: I still can't believe you know what he is saying!?**

 **Me: Well get used to it speedy boy!**

 **Pietro: Really Speedy boy?!**

 **Tony: I like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being evil is not my style and rescue is on its way in the most unlikely way

 **A/N: Okay here's the deal I have a concert I am going to in DC and I won't be able to update for a few days so bear with me it's torture to me as well anyway here is chapter 5 enjoy!**

 **Location: Forbidden Mountain: The Dungeon**

 **Sam's POV**

My life… I hate it right now!Why does this crap have to happen to me I official dislike every Disney Villain that exists and will exist in the future screw evil! I sat there in the cell that had some sort of weird magic field around it so my powers didn't work UGH screw black magic while I'm at it! I sat on the bench I leaned against the wall in pure despair I said out loud "Well Sam your curiosity got you in to this so how are _you_ going to get yourself out of this one!?" no answer I swear if I answer myself I must be going mad! Ha made an Alice in Wonderland reference! I began to get a tune in my head it was On My Way from Brother Bear so I kept going with it till I was singing the song. When I finished someone was doing dramatic clapping I looked over it was Hades UGH I do not have time for this! He said "Nice singing there by the way." I glared and looked away he said "Well flattery is going to get me nowhere uh?" I didn't answer him or look at him he said "What nothing!?" I said "Not talking to any of you and that is my final word on the subject." He huffed and left thank the gods! I am not falling for any of these Villains tricks I have seen the movies enough to know what they are playing at here. Later Clayton walked in are you kidding me!? He said "So Hades didn't get much out of you did he?" I glared at him I could tell it didn't faze him he continued "If you know what's good for you. You'll start talking to us." I said "Your threating does not faze me. I've been through worst then this I can assure you of that and that is my final word on the this subject." He growled and marched out these guys suck at their job. Captain Hook came I just called him a Cod Fish which annoyed him to his breaking point a bunch of others came but failed to get much out of me even Maleficent tried and I didn't waver she was most certainly dare I say it…Fired up about this much later I found myself singing the Rescue Rangers Theme song….

Sometimes some crimes go slipping through the cracks.

But these two won't shoo their picking up the slack.

There's no case too big no case too small if you need help just call…

Ccccch…Chip an Dale Rescue Rangers!

And I continued the song when I heard someone open the door to the cell and the Rescue Rangers came in followed by DarkWing Duck and Launchpad! I said "Oh my god!" DarkWing said "We are here to rescue you Samantha hang on!" I saw Launchpad luckily had my bag I asked "The book is in there right?  
Gadget said "Don't worry it is we set up a decoy hope it works long enough to get out of here." Gadget got the magic field down and Launchpad handed me the bag and Musu and Crikee popped out! I said "Musu what! How did you!?" he said "Now you didn't think the Lucky Bug and I were going to abandon you did you? We hid in the bag and I stayed quiet while Crikee went to get rescue." I said "I love you guys." And we all got out of the Villains hideout thanks to the ThunderQuack. As we got in Goslyn popped out of her hiding place Dark said "Goslyn what did I say this was dangerous and you should have stayed behind!" she said "I'm fine Dad! So you must be Samantha keen gear!" I laughed wow I am surrounded by the majority of my Disney childhood I said "Nice to meet you Goslyn." She said "This is so awesome!" we arrived at what I assumed was the heroes' base it was in this case located in what I could at least call Toon Town great just what I needed. We hopped out of the ThunderQuack and we made our way through Toon Town. We arrived at city hall and we entered I said "Wow that's a lot of Characters…" everywhere there were Disney characters this is amazing we went to a back room and at a table sat Mickey, Esmeralda, Hercules, Aladdin, Jasmine, Mulan, Elsa, Peter Pan, and Jack Sparrow my sister would lose it if she saw Jack Sparrow she loves Pirates of the Caribbean. Esmeralda said "Thank goodness you are all safe!" I said "I'm just glad to be out of there!" Jasmine said "I bet." Mickey said "Samantha I need to speak with you." All the others left and I was alone with the mouse I said "Mickey I am truly sorry about earlier today it was just a lot to take in…I want to help you guys and I won't stop until those Villains are gone I promise." He said "I know and there is no need to apologize really. I am glad you are joining the cause now we must get ready the Villains may already know your gone and they will soon attack." I went with him outside to only be confronted by Roger Rabbit of course after all I am in Toon Town. He said "Hello Samantha nice to meet yuh!" I said "Nice to meet you too Roger." He fainted well I didn't see that coming his wife Jessica came up and picked him up and said "Sorry about that honey he can get a little…Over excited." I said "It's alright Jessica I understand." And she walked off with Roger in her arms Mickey laughed and said "I think you have a fan!" I said "I guess I do!?" we continued to walk all around us characters got ready but Mickey said "Now they is one character I need you to see before we head off to war." I gulped another war this is what my life is now always fighting the good fight so I can go home (*) Mickey opened the entrance to a tent and I saw Aslan he said "Ah so we meet again Samantha." Yeah my life is consisted of Disney Characters, Superhero's, Time Lords, Hobbits, and pure chaos yeah welcome to the story of my life everyone it's a rollercoaster.

 **A/N: Yes another cliffy it drives you all crazy yes I know but deal with it you should know my writing style by now people!**

 _ **(*) "Isn't that why we fight the good fight so we can go home!"-Tony Stark: Avengers Age of Ultron**_

 **Pietro: Yeah your life is a rollercoaster.**

 **Caroline: Oh yeah most definitely.**

 **Tony: Your life is screwed up Sam!**

 **Steve: STARK!?**

 **Me: No Steve the Bucket Head is right.**

 **Tony: What!? What did you just call me? I am not a Bucket Head Sam!**

 **Me: And all this time I thought you were if you're not a Bucket Head then what are you!?**

 **Tony: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.**

 **Me: Hmm true but I still think your Bucket Head Stark.**

 **Bucky: She has point mister I released the most dangerous Disney Villains in Disney history.**

 **Tony: I am never living that down am I?**

 **Me: Nope!**

 **Star-Lord and Company: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY PLEASE!**

 **Groot: I am Groot!**

 **Me: Yes we can and I am getting there Groot for the last time!**

 **A/N: By the way that little argument here with Tony is a reference to Jack Frost's and Bunny's argument in Rise of the Guardians when Jack called him a kangaroo sorry couldn't resist!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The War with the Villains

 **A/N: I am back everyone my trip to the Taylor Swift concert was great so was the National Zoo and the giant ball pit! Here's the final chapter everyone I will be on the other hand be doing a series of mini adventures and the fun I have with the Disney characters after the events of the war. Enjoy the conclusion! The theme song during the battle I decided would be** _ **Centuries**_ **from** _ **Fall out Boy**_

 **Sam's POV**

"Hello again Aslan." Aslan said "I was expecting you my dear I needed to speak to you before the battle." I said "Alright." And he continued "I want you to know no matter how hopeless things may seem just believe in yourself and others and you can win. There is a deep magic inside you Samantha I can sense it you just need to unlock it somehow and use it for good you can rise above the evil and darkness I strongly believe in that…Now we must head out the villains will be arriving soon let us be off." We left the tent and the other characters came along we all arrived on a giant landscape… the battle field on the other side the villains stood waiting. Maleficent slowly walked up accompanied by Jafar and Dr. Facilier I walked up slowly with Aladdin and Naveen Maleficent said "We could end this now my dear if…you join us and give us the book." I said "That is never going to happen Maleficent!" Jafar said "You would be wise to have listened to our offer when you had the chance girl!" Maleficent said "And now you'll have to deal with us and all the forces of HELL! The three of us backed up Maleficent had turned into a dragon, Jafar turned into a snake, and Facilier had all his shadow friends surrounding him. Aladdin said "Sam run back we can handle this!" I stood pretty defiant I can't back down but I knew a stupid decision from a wise one and ran back. Maleficent tried to grab me but failed as I rolled out of the way as the other heroes and villains attacked each other. The war with the darkness and light had begun I dodged a swipe from Scar's claws and Simba ran in between of us and said "Don't even think about it Scar!" I got up and got away from the two fighting lions I heard a gun go off and hit the dirt as the bullet whisked by it was Gaston! He came up and said "No place to run now my dear." I said "Well I could always improvise." He looked puzzled by my notion and I kicked the gun out of his hands and far from his reach he said "You can't beat me that easily girl!" I said "Maybe not but he can!" Tantar grabbed Gaston and he struggled to get lose I said "Fire!" and Tantar throttled Gaston way out of here! I ran to Mickey he had the book I grabbed it and began to open it when two ravens came in and grabbed it I yelled "NO!" and I ran after the birds and flew up into the air and swiped the birds away. Maleficent in dragon form opened her mouth and spit fire at me I wasn't going to get out of range in time I was throttled by the flames far away into the nearby rocks. Maleficent and the others cackled evilly and said "So much for the Savior for the Light with her gone who can save you now!" I golden light began to glow from where I was I rose into the air in a ball of golden light and said from the book "A tale as old as time of villains and heroes a way of life that will always be a part of our world I send these villains into their prison where they will never hurt those who fight for true love, justice, and the magic in us all!" Maleficent said "NOOOOOO!" I said "You're done for Maleficent forever!" she and the others began to get sucked into the book and as Maleficent was being sucked in she said "THIS ISN'T OVER SAMANTHA YOU'LL LOSE THE ONES THAT MATTER MOST TO YOU IN THE END ONE DAY MY DEAR! DO YOU HEAR ME THIS IS NOT OOOOVVVVER!" and like that they were all gone every last one of them. I fell to the ground and Mickey and Aladdin rushed over Mickey said "Are you okay Sam?" I said "It's over I…We won!" Aladdin said "Yeah we did thanks to you!" all the characters cheered and yelled with joy the battle had been won and the villains were gone forever! What did we do after this might you ask we celebrated… **Disney style!**

I sang Olivia Holt's Nothings gonna stop me now from Girl vs Monster we all celebrated and sang and enjoyed our victory but Maleficent's last words rang through my head but I'm not going to worry about that now they were gone as far as I was concerned forever and I will never have to deal with them again. When we all said our goodbyes I opened a portal and went back to Avengers Tower I was going to miss those lovable characters but I'll make sure I'll visit. I arrived in the Common floor Tony said "Stop randomly appearing and scaring the crap out of me Frosty!" I laughed and Pietro said "Where have you been Samantha I was getting worried." I said "Don't worry I'm fine and you guys probably wouldn't believe me if I told you…" the only prove I had of going to this dimension was the book and my memories I still had the book because Mickey said "It would be safer with me and I was the Savior the book is being pasted down to me now. I walked back to my room placed the book on the desk I grabbed a note and wrote on it "Danger and destruction awaits those who summon the villains from this book." And I stuck the note to the book and placed it on the shelf I heard down the hall Pietro yell "Hey Sam we're going to watch a movie are you coming?" I yelled down "Yeah hang on I'm on my way!" I looked back at the book of Enchantments and Prophecies and smiled and turned back out the door and I turned out the light to my room and shut the door and walked away from my room door as I did I heard a mighty lion roar I was finally at peace now that was for sure.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: And so this tale like all others must come to an end but don't worry there will be more adventures in magic, action, and thrills after all this was only the beginning…**

 **Pietro: I loved the story!**

 **Groot: I am Groot!**

 **Me: Yes that is what happened Groot.**

 **Tony: Wow I really screwed up didn't I?**

 **Steve: Yes, yes you did Tony.**

 **Wanda: I found this story to be so much fun!**

 **Clint: Yeah it was great!**

 **Star-Lord: Yeah Sam that was great!**

 **Gamora: An amazing adventure truly!**

 **Thor: A great battle fought and won!**

 **Loki: I still don't like those villains!**

 **Me: I never liked them either.**

 **Natasha: Very interesting!**

 **Bruce: This was amazing!**

 **Vision: Indeed I found this story to be interesting Miss Dixon.**

 **Me: I said you can call me Sam Vision.**

 **Falcon: WOW man just WOW!**

 **Rhodey: What Wilson said!**

 **Me: I'm glad you all liked it!**

 **Caroline: Did you have any other adventures there Sam?**

 **Me: Yeah I did in fact this one time I went ice skating with Elsa and Anna and we….**

 **A/N: And so one book closes and a new one is opened.**


End file.
